


Better than Porn

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Josh is having a bit of a rough of things with the pandemic and quarantine. When he finds out his ex-boyfriend is getting married, Maddie assures Josh he'll find a good guy soon and suggests in the meantime he try and have a fun night with Eddie and Buck. Quarantine means they can't really go out, and what winds up happening instead is probably not what Maddie had in mind... not that Josh is complaining any.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Josh Russo, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Better than Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that sprung into my head when thinking over Josh's plot line last season, and the fact that Josh was with Buck at poker night. Plus I have to believe Josh has noticed how attractive Eddie and Buck both are lol.

"-The officers are pulling up right now."

“Thank you! Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Maddie smiled to herself and ended the call. She was happy with any call that could be considered a win at this point. When Maddie finished clicking the end button a small clock popped up at the bottom of her screen, locking her out of the call portal. Maddie sighed and stretched her arms out. Time for her mandated break.

Maddie stood up gingerly and looked around. May was shadowing one of the operators taking calls on the other end of the dispatch center today. Maddie pulled on her mask and checked her phone. She thought about calling Chimney, but it was still in the middle of his shift, and the last she’d seen in the system the 118 was out helping to clean up a minor car crash. So instead, Maddie slowly made her way to the kitchen, feeling like a balloon. After sitting for a couple of hours it always took her a minute to find her rhythm again. Maddie brought one hand down to her stomach and smiled. When Maddie finally made it into the kitchen, Josh was bent over digging around in the refrigerator, clearly looking for something.

“Hey.” Maddie smiled wider, even though she knew Josh probably couldn’t tell under her mask.

Josh stood up with a yogurt in hand and sighed. “Hey.”

Maddie frowned. “Rough call?”

“Hmm?” Josh shook his head. “Oh no, they’ve been fine. Nothing worth worrying over.” Josh slid down onto one of the kitchen stools and pulled out a spoon.

“Okay…” Maddie sat down on the opposite end of the island so Josh could take his mask off to eat his food. “Then- is something else bothering you? I only ask because you seem a little down.” Maddie said. “Which is totally understandable with everything going on right now.” She hastened to add. “I just want to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“You’re sweet.” Josh gave Maddie a small smile and sighed. “You’re going to think it’s silly.”

“Try me.” Maddie smiled back. “After all the times you’ve listened to me talk about problems I've had I promise- no judgment here."

“Okay, well” Josh leaned forward and swirled his spoon around in his yogurt. “I was kind of Facebook stalking my ex. Not the crazy beat me up, take over the call center and go to prison guy, but my last real boyfriend…” Josh huffed. “He’s getting married.”

“Ohh…” Maddie cooed. She reached a hand out towards Josh in sympathy. “And you’re still not over him.”

“What?” Josh blinked. “Oh god no, I’m so done with him.”

Maddie frowned. “Wait then I don’t get it. What’s wrong?”

“It’s that _he’s_ getting married. Even that jerk found somebody. And during Covid no less! Meanwhile, the last guy I had who was interested in me only wanted my access card." Josh sighed. “It’s just hard not to feel a little pathetic.”

"Hey, none of that! We are gonna find you a great guy!” Maddie assured him. “Somebody who apricates just how great you are.”

“Right.” Josh snorted. “However many years that is down the line. Let’s face it Maddie if nobody was interested in me before Covid, I really doubt anyone is going to go out of their way to date me during it."

“Enough of that!” Maddie said firmly. “You are an amazing guy Josh, and I will not let you just sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I know, I know.” Josh sighed. “Sorry. It’s just hard not to feel a little lonely you know? It’s just been me and internet porn for a long time now. TMI, I know.”

An idea suddenly occurred to Maddie. “You know what you need? You need a night out. To go do something fun.”

Josh smiled. “Not a lot of ways to do that during quarantine.”

“Nope, I’ve got it.” Maddie smiled and pulled out her phone. “I’m getting the guys to do something fun with you tonight.”

Josh frowned. “What guys?”

“Buck and Eddie.” Maddie was already texting them.

Josh rolled his eyes. “Maddie-“

"Hey, I'm not blind." Maddie's eyes twinkled. "I saw how you were looking at my brother during poker night.”

“He’s dating Eddie now.” Josh pointed out.

“And Eddie’s totally hot.” Maddie laughed, holding up a finger before Josh could say anything. “And I’m allowed to say that, even Chimney acknowledged it.”

“Maddie I don’t want to be a pity third wheel.”

“Relax. You know how social Buck is.” Maddie said. “He’s been missing going out too.”

Josh groaned. “So what, it’s a hang out with some additional eye candy?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Maddie asked. “You’re here every day helping other people through all of this chaos. You deserve to get out of your apartment and have a little fun.”

“Fine.” Josh finally caved. “I guess it could be kind of fun…”

“Yay!” Maddie clapped her hands together. “Okay, I’ll tell Buck to text you when they leave the firehouse!

***

Eddie sighed, pulling off his turnout coat and hanging it back up in his locker. “We’re doing what?”

“Having a guys night with Josh.” Buck had his phone in hand and was leaning up against the locker next to Eddie’s.

“What about Chris?” Eddie asked.

Buck smiled. “He’s staying over at Pepa’s house. You know how excited he was about finally getting to see her in person again.”

Eddie frowned. “Yeah, but how did Maddie know that?”

“I told her.” Buck shrugged.

“So your sister is knowingly messing up our one night to ourselves?” Eddie asked. “Does she make a habit of trying to cock block you?”

"We get plenty," Buck smirked. "Hey, this is Josh okay? He’s been having a tough time of it.

Eddie sighed, thinking back on the attack on the 9-1-1 center. And then Covid had hit not long after and made everyone’s lives even worse. Besides, Eddie had never been able to say no to Buck when he had that stupid puppy dog smile on. Eddie groaned. “You and Maddie both owe me for this.”

Buck grinned. “Well I don’t know about Maddie, but I’ve got plenty of ideas on how to make it up to you.”

Eddie shook his head, smiling. “So what are we doing tonight anyway?"

Buck shrugged. “I was thinking board games?”

***

Board games turned into mostly drinks and talking, with a little bit of play in between. Eddie had brought over plenty of beer to Buck's loft and some wine too since he wasn't sure what Josh preferred to drink. Nobody was planning on driving anywhere that night, Eddie was going to stay over at Buck’s, and despite Buck’s insistence that Josh could stay as late as he wanted Josh had promised to take an Uber home when it got late. Which meant they were all drinking a little more than they might have otherwise.

“Let me see this ex of yours!” Buck waved his hand at Josh. Josh chuckled and passed over his phone. Buck fumbled with the phone for a second. “Phh- this guy?” Buck held the phone out so Eddie could see too. “He’s not even that hot Josh. And from what you’ve told us you can do so much better.” Buck grinned. “As soon as the bars start staying open later again the three of us are going out! We’ll get you a new guy!” Buck took a big swig of his beer and frowned down at the board game that was sitting mostly forgotten in the middle of the table. “Who’s turn is it?”

"Josh's," Eddie smirked at Buck and pushed the dice over to Josh. “And what makes you think Josh wants to hit up the club scene Buck?”

“C’mon why wouldn’t he?” Buck asked.

“Uh, yeah. Eddie’s right.” Josh laughed. “That’s not exactly my scene.”

“But you can go dancing!” Buck grinned. “Who doesn’t like dancing?”

Eddie sighed. “Buck the last time we went out dancing you managed to lose your shirt and nearly get us kicked out of the bar.”

Josh burst out laughing. “What?”

Eddie grinned. “I mean that literally too. He actually lost his shirt. He took it off at some point and never found it again.”

“It was one of my favorites too.” Buck frowned. “And it wasn’t my fault we almost got in that fight! That jerk was hassling those girls.”

Josh wasn’t at all surprised to hear Buck had pulled some kind of white knight move. He was however trying very hard not to picture Buck shirtless after a night at the club… probably sweating under all those hot lights… Josh shuddered and felt his face heating up. Eddie shot Josh a curious look and Josh quickly took a sip of his wine. Which now that he thought about it, was probably the last thing he should be doing. Josh was by no means drunk, but he had a bit of a buzz going, just enough to knock the edge off of his inhibitions a little. Josh coughed. “Why were there girls in a gay bar?”

“You really don’t hit the bar scene much do you?” Eddie laughed.

“Some girls like them better because the guys won’t be pervs," Buck answered easily. "But some guys are assholes and will try and take advantage of that. They’ll dance up all over the girls, grinding on them and stuff.” Buck grimaced. “It just makes me mad.”

Eddie laughed. “So, Buck here has been known to uh, give them a taste of their own medicine sometimes.”

Josh frowned. “What exactly does that mean?”

“It means I go over sometimes and grind my ass up against them and see how they like it.”

Josh swallowed wrong and nearly sent red wine spilling out all over Buck's table. Josh couldn't help it, his imagination ran wild, picturing Buck in a club somewhere, swopping in and grinding up all over a guy like a damn sex-machine…

“You okay?” Buck asked.

“Y-yeah.” Josh wheezed a little. “Just went down the pipe I guess…” Josh cleared his throat. “I uh, I’m guessing they don’t like that.”

“Oh yeah.” Buck grinned. “Most of them freak out and get off the dance floor as quickly as they can. And the ones who might actually like it get glared down by Eddie.”

“What does that mean?” Josh asked.

Buck laughed. “Eddie has a death stare.”

“I don’t have a death stare.” Eddie shrugged.

“You so do.” Buck grinned. “It’s okay though. Eddie’s always an amazing fuck but when he gets jealous he has a whole other gear…”

Josh nearly fell out of his chair. Okay, clearly, he wasn’t the only one being loosened up a bit by the alcohol at this point. That or Buck was way more open about his sex life than Josh realized. Josh bit his lip, trying and failing to not look at Buck or Eddie. God, what must that look like? Did that mean Buck bottomed more? Josh figured Eddie and Buck were probably versatile, but the thought of Eddie behind Buck, pounding him into the bed-

“-Josh?”

Josh jumped. Eddie and Buck were both looking at him. “What?”

Buck frowned. “I said, aren’t you going to take your turn?”

"Right! Right, sorry." Josh grabbed the dice off the table and threw them hard. One nearly rolled off the table and Josh reached out quickly to grab it, but in doing so his elbow collided with the half-empty bottle of red wine, send it rolling across the table, and spilling all over Buck.

"Aw, man!" Buck stood up quickly, brushing off as much of the wine as he could. But he was wearing a white shirt, and the deep red was already soaking in.

“I’m so, so sorry!” Josh jumped up. “Let me grab some paper towels!”

Josh got to Buck’s kitchen and grabbed the roll of paper towels off the counter. He turned around just in time to see Buck pulling his soiled shirt off over his head. Josh gaped at him. Buck was shirtless in the middle of his apartment with leftover wine running in rivulets down the toned contours of his chest. Josh watched a bead of wine sink into the curve of Buck’s abs and swallowed hard.

Eddie was staring at Josh.

“I- I’ve got the paper towels…” Josh held them out towards Buck lamely. Eddie frowned.

"Thanks, Josh." Buck ripped off a couple of paper towels and tried his best to dry himself off.

"Buck, why don't we go grab a real towel from your bathroom," Eddie said quietly.

“What?” Buck gave him a confused look. “Nah a few more of these will be fine. Besides, Josh has to move his piece yet-“

“Buck.” Eddie jerked his head towards Buck’s bathroom.

“Uh…” Buck raised his eyebrows at Eddie curiously. “Yeah, okay…”

Josh started freaking out the minute Eddie closed the bathroom door. How had he messed this up? Here Maddie had been trying to do a nice thing for Josh, and Josh had somehow managed to ruin it by perving on her younger brother. Her sweet, sexy, and currently very wet, younger brother. Josh groaned, really regretting the extra wine now. Why had he let himself start thinking like this? Buck had been safely in the friend column in Josh’s head, but now between the wine and all the stories he was starting to have some very inappropriate thoughts about the very off-limits Buck. Did this mean he was going to get Eddie’s death stare? Josh grabbed for his phone to call an Uber and try and sneak out with what little remained of his dignity, only to realize it wasn’t in his pocket. He had given it to Buck when Buck wanted to see a picture of Josh’s ex…

Josh looked to the table in horror. There was his phone, sitting next to Buck's seat at the table, soaking in a puddle of wine. No, no, no, no. Josh scrambled over to it in a panic and tried pressing the buttons. Nothing. The screen stayed completely dark, mocking Josh with his own reflection. Josh swore. If he was lucky he might be able to dry it out in a bag of rice, but there was no way Josh was calling an Uber with it tonight. Across the apartment, the bathroom door creaked open, and Josh's head snapped up guiltily.

Buck came out first, with a towel wrapped around his shoulders still. He was looking over at Josh curiously. Eddie was behind him, leaning up against the door frame of the bathroom, his face unreadable.

"I'm really sorry," Josh said again. "My phone is soaked, but if you let me borrow one of yours to call a ride I'll be out of here-“

“Josh are you attracted to me?” Buck asked.

Josh froze. The apartment was suddenly deathly quiet. Josh could feel his blood pounding in his ears. Time seemed to stretch. Josh wasn’t sure if it was a minute or five before he finally found his voice. “I-what?” He squeaked.

“Do you-“ Buck glanced over his shoulder at Eddie almost uncertainly. “do you like me?”

Josh let out a small hysterical laugh. "I don't- what's happening?" Josh looked from Eddie to Buck. "I mean- have you seen yourself, Buck? You have mirrors right?” Josh sighed. “Yes okay? I’m sorry. I know you’re with Eddie, and I don’t want to be a creep or anything like that-“

Buck seemed baffled. He turned back to Eddie. “How did you know?”

“It was pretty obvious.”

Did-did Buck really not realize how attractive he was? Josh was so lost. He had no idea what was happening, but right then he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Buck and Eddie were still looking at each other, having some kind of weird silent conversation. Maybe if Josh just left he could find someone outside to borrow a phone from. Or a payphone maybe. There had to a working payphone somewhere in LA right? Worst case scenario if Josh walked a couple blocks towards one of the hotels he could probably find a taxi…

“Josh.” Buck’s voice tore Josh from his thoughts. Buck had a small smile on his face, which seemed so out of place with the current situation that Josh was sure he’d missed something. “So, uh, Eddie and I were thinking… and you know things have just been so crazy lately… we kind of want to do something nice for you…if you’re interested.”

“What?” Josh blinked. “I don’t understand.”

Eddie pushed off from the wall and stepped up behind Buck. His eyes locked with Josh’s and without saying a word, Eddie reached for Buck’s belt. Josh’s mouth fell open in shock. Eddie finished unhooking Buck's belt, and with deft fingers pulled down Buck's jeans and his boxers in one fell swoop. Leaving Buck completely naked.

And hard.

Josh’s mouth was as dry as the Sahara. He watched as Buck’s dick twitched, slowly filling and rising up.

"We thought you might like to watch," Buck said, a hint of his usual cocky grin breaking through. Eddie was still starring at Josh over Buck’s shoulder.

“Eddie…” Josh swallowed hard. “You-you’re both, uh, okay with this?”

Buck grinned. “More than okay.”

Eddie nodded once. “We should take this upstairs.”

“Yeah, good call.” Buck hopped the rest of the way out of his pants, and jogged over to the stairs, giving Josh his first view of Buck’s ass. Josh had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Eddi may have said he was okay with this but there was no way Josh was going to push his luck so soon. But Buck’s ass… Josh had seen him in tight pants before but somehow even those didn’t do him justice. There was something so endearing about Buck’s whole attitude too. He was the only one naked, and yet somehow he was moving around like it was completely natural. Josh’s jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

Eddie glanced over at Josh as Buck bounded up the stairs. Josh wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Eddie to smile. He nodded at Josh, and Josh managed a weak smile back. It felt like Eddie was checking to make sure Josh properly appreciated Buck for the work of art that he was. Well, if that was all it took for Eddie to be on board then Josh didn't need to worry at all. Eddie started up the stairs after Buck, and Josh lagged behind for just a second to pinch himself.

It was so strange for Josh. He'd known of course that Eddie and Buck were both objectively attractive. Josh would've had to be blind to miss that. But they were his friends, and together, so he'd always had a sort of thin-wall built up around them in his head… Now that he'd been given permission to look though… It was like his brain was in overdrive, cataloging every little detail of Buck and Eddie. Josh could have stared at Buck's naked body all night, and he couldn't help noticing how nice Eddie’s ass looked in his jeans.

Josh stumbled up the stairs after Eddie. Buck was already stretched out on his bed, the sheets and the quilt thrown back. Eddie stopped at the foot of the bed and gazed down at Buck wantonly. There was a possessive fire burning in his eyes Josh hadn’t seen there before. A chair was stashed in the far corner of Buck’s little loft, and Eddie glanced Josh’s way before jerking his head towards it. Message received. Josh shuffled around Buck’s bed and eased himself down into the chair along the far wall. As soon as Josh was seated Eddie pulled his shirt off over his head. Josh swallowed hard. He was really about to watch this…

Buck glanced over at Josh and chuckled. “You good man?”

“Y-Yeah.” Josh nodded.

Eddie leaned down over the bed and splayed one of his hands out across Buck’s chest. Two of Eddie’s fingers pinched Buck’s nipple and Buck hissed, turning back to Eddie. Eddie worked Buck’s nipple to a hardened point, and wrapped his other hand around Buck’s hip, pinning him to the bed. Buck _whimpered._ Josh had to bite down on one of his fingers to keep from letting out any sound himself. There was no way he was going to risk breaking whatever spell had made this all come together. They had just barely started and already this was one of the hottest things Josh had ever seen. Josh watched Eddie grin down at Buck, then Eddie surged forward, attacking Buck’s neck with his mouth.

Buck groaned again. Eddie was meticulous. Josh watched him work his way down Buck's body inch by inch, licking, biting, and kissing indiscriminately. Buck clearly liked it. Buck’s cock lay hard and heavy against his stomach. Eddie was still wearing his pants, but Josh could make out the clear line of his dick under the tight denim.

Josh wasn’t doing much better. His cock was threatening to bore a hole through his pants. Josh pushed his hand down into his crotch and ground up against it. As tempting as it was to take off his own pants Josh wasn't exactly sure what the rules were here. He meant to ask, really he did, but then Eddie swallowed Buck's cock down to the root, and Buck’s answering moan drowned out every thought in Josh’s head.

Eddie’s hand on Buck’s hip drifted away, and Eddie unhooked his belt with it, pulling the leather strap out of his belt loops so fast it cracked. Eddie sat up, letting's Buck pulsing cock slip out from between his lips. Eddie's spit mixed with Buck's precum to create a long sticky string, drooling out from the tip of Buck's dick. Eddie put his keens down onto the bed. Buck gave him a questioning look and started to reach a hand down to his needy cock, but Eddie grabbed Buck’s wrist, stopping him.

"Nope." Eddie smiled wickedly. "None of that." Eddie stirred Buck's arms above his head and quickly looked them together with his belt.

Buck smirked, testing the strength of Eddie’s belt a little, which only served to make the muscles in his arms bulge and flex. “Haven’t done this in a while.”

“Don’t you want to show Josh how good you can be for me?” Eddie whispered.

Buck shivered, and Josh was right there with him. This wasn’t just Buck and Eddie now, it was them _performing_ especially for Josh. Josh made a mental note to buy Maddie something _really_ nice as a thank you. There was no way she could have predicted their night would end up here, by she’d still been the one to push Josh into this… Buck flexed his arms again. Josh was almost positive that if Buck had really wanted out he’d be able to snap Eddie’s belt, but that didn’t make the sight of Buck like this any less hot. Although seeing Buck actually break out would have been pretty incredible too…

Eddie interrupted Josh's thoughts by reaching down under Buck's hips and pushing them up, folding Buck in half like a pretzel and exposing his gorgeous ass. Eddie wrapped a hand on both of Buck's thighs, spreading him out. From where he was sitting Josh could just barely see the tight little ring of Buck’s hole. Josh had a steady wet spot forming underneath his hand by now, and he didn’t even care. Josh would cum in his pants like a teenager if it meant searing the images before him into his memory forever. Eddie dove right in, engulfing Buck’s hole with his mouth and tongue. Josh couldn’t feel what Eddie was doing, but if Buck’s reactions were anything to go by Eddie must have been a god at eating a guy out. Buck whimpered again and kept pushing up, trying to Eddie's tongue even further inside of him. Buck's cock was dripping precum down onto Buck's chest, and bobbing around in the air, desperate for any kind of friction. After a few minutes under Eddie's continued oral assault, Buck looked like a needy mess. It was so hot for Josh to see the normally confident and in charge Buck coming apart like this.

“Eddie…” Buck growled.

Eddie’s laugh was muffled by Buck’s thighs, but he pulled back, easing Buck’s hips down to the bed again. “You want something babe?”

Buck reached out with his foot, poking the giant bulge in the front of Eddie’s jeans. “Get in me.”

“With pleasure.” Eddie wasted no time at all kicking off his jeans and his boxers. Josh took a moment to admire Eddie's naked form before Eddie was stepping back up towards the bed and swirling the head of his cock around Buck's hole. “You ready?”

In answer Buck hooked his ankles around the swell of Eddie’s ass, pulling him closer to Buck. “So ready…”

Josh watched breathlessly as Eddie eased himself inside of Buck. Eddie gave Buck a minute to adjust. Neither Buck nor Eddie were small, something Josh had always secretly suspected but could now confirm. Honestly as big as they were the two of them should probably do porn. Josh would subscribe in a heartbeat. Josh’s hips bucked up into his hand. If either of them ever wanted to give up firefighting Josh had the perfect career alternative all lined up.

Buck gave Eddie the go-ahead with some silent signal Josh missed, and the next thing Josh knew they were really fucking. Josh didn't know where to look. It was almost overwhelming. Eddie's toned ass in motion. Buck's blissed-out face. Eddie starring down at Buck with so much love it almost made Josh uncomfortable, Buck's dick bouncing around wildly as Eddie pounded into him… the two men in front of him looked like gods in carnal passion and Josh didn’t want to miss a second of it.

As Josh watched Buck started moaning in time with Eddie’s thrusts. Eddie must have been hitting inside him just right. Josh shuddered, thinking back to some of his own experiences over the years. Josh knew from experience that just because a guy was hung it didn’t mean he was a good lay. But if a guy was as big as Eddie was, _and_ he knew how to use every inch of that dick? Josh knew how good Buck must have been feeling. Josh couldn’t take it anymore. If Eddie or Buck didn’t want him to jerk off they could tell him. Josh couldn't watch the display in front of him and not touch himself. He needed some relief now. With a sigh, Josh pulled down his jeans and his underwear all at once. His dick practically jumped out. Buck seemed to be too blissed out to even notice, but Eddie glanced over Josh's way for just a second. Eddie leaned down to whisper something to Buck, but he didn't say anything to Josh which Josh took as his tacit approval.

Whatever Eddie had said to Buck it seemed to almost push him over the edge. In a haze of lust, Buck looked over and locked eyes with Josh as Josh finally wrapped his hand around his dick. Josh could feel his whole body heating up in a flush as Buck looked at him, but whatever Buck saw he seemed to like, as his whole body seemed to tense up, and he gasped. One more quick thrust from Eddie was all it took, and then Josh watched in awe as Buck started cumming all over himself. Eddie lasted a second or two longer, doing his best to fuck Buck through his orgasm, but Buck’s orgasm rippling through him seemed to be too much for much Eddie, and if his little his, and quick staccato thrusts were any indication, he followed Buck soon after, blasting his load deep into Buck’s ass.

Josh groaned and sped his hand up. Watching Eddie and Buck both cum was probably one of the hottest things Josh would ever see, and he was desperate to join them. Buck was panting on the bed, and still looking over at Josh. Eddie eased himself out of Buck gently, and crawled around behind Buck, laying down on the side of the bed farther from Josh.

“J-“ Buck’s voice was thready and fucked out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Josh.”

For half a terrifying second Josh thought Buck was going to tell him to stop. Then Josh saw Eddie motioning him over closer to the bed, a look in his eyes Josh didn’t recognize. Josh wasn’t going to question it at this point, and he surged forward, nearly stubbing his toe in his haste to make it over to Buck’s bed. Buck watched Josh the whole time, his eyes flicking between Josh’s cock and Josh’s own eyes. Eddie was sitting up behind Buck now, his hands trailing along Buck’s arms, but so far he’d made no effort to free Buck’s hands.

“You like this huh Buck?” Eddie asked, his voice rough. “You like seeing another guy get off watching you get fucked?”

Buck shivered and nodded a resounding yes. Josh looked to Eddie uncertainly.

"You were so good, Buck." Eddie had one of his hands carding through Buck's hair, playing with some of the longer strands. "Wasn't he Josh?"

Josh struggled to find his voice for a second. “Good-so, so good.”

The blissed-out little smile on Buck's face was too much for Josh. His dick shook in his hand, and a second later he was exploding, belated he realized, all over Buck's face and chest. Josh froze as he watched the ribbons of cum run all over Buck, torn between the erotic image, and his quickly growing horror at not having asked. He'd ruined this, pushed things too far without even meaning to-

“I think you earned that don’t you Buck?” Eddie leaned down closer to Buck, but he spoke loud enough for Josh to hear too. “You can have somebody else cum on you Buck,” Eddie reached a hand down between Buck’s leg and hooked the tip of one of his fingers into Buck’s fucked out hole. “But this is all mine.”

Buck groaned and nodded vigorously.

“What ah-what just happened?” Josh asked somewhere between curious and nervous.

“You might have noticed Buck here has a little bit of a praise kink.” Eddie actually smiled when he answered. “And he likes to show off. He’d uh-“ Eddie coughed. "He'd mentioned a fantasy before about doing something like this. And then after you spilled that drink…" Eddie shrugged. “None of this was really planned out…”

"Sorry if-you know, things got weird at all," Buck said, finally finding his voice again. "It just… well you were having a dry spell and it seemed like something you might enjoy-“

“Definitely enjoyed.” Josh grinned. “I can’t say I was exactly expecting tonight to go this way either… but uh-“ Josh laughed. “Anytime you two need an audience I’m happy to volunteer.”

Eddie snorted, and Buck gave Josh a slightly embarrassed smile.

“I, uh, don’t know how often that’ll be.” Buck smiled. “But I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

“Josh!” Maddie walked over to his station slowly, carrying the huge bundle of flowers Josh had placed at her desk. “What’s all this?”

Josh grinned. “Oh, just a little thank you for last night."

Maddie beamed at him. “I’m so glad you had fun with the guys! Truthfully I was a little worried they might bore you. Apparently, Buck's been on this board game kick with Chris lately-“

“Nope.” Josh smiled knowingly. “You were absolutely right Maddie.” He leaned in a little closer to her so no one walking by would hear them. “Last night was _way_ better than porn.”


End file.
